Christopher Pike: Guide and Owner's Manual
by Erestory
Summary: Sick of tripping over canes? Wondering whats with the horse? Read the munual, you'll need it!


Congratulations!

You are now the owner of a fully automated **Christopher Pike** Unit. To ensure that you get the full use and benefits of your handsome captain, please pay close attention to the following instructions.

**Basic Information: **

**Name: Christopher Pike**

**Date Of Manufacture: **Year of 2219

**Place Of Manufacture: **Starfleet, California

**Height: **Around 6'1"

**Weight: **Unknown

**Race: **Human

**Your Pike Unit will come with the following accessories**

Three Admiral uniforms

Two pairs of boots

1 Phasers

1 communicator

2 Hover-rounds

When you first open your **Pike **Unit, he may be watchful and quiet. Show him your home and he shall warm up to you.

**Cleaning: **The **Pike **Unit is capable of cleaning himself even after the accident but help would be appreciated if you turn on the romantic switch. *wink*

**Programming:**

Your _**Pike**_ Unit is strong and mature, and can carry out the following functions:

**Captain/Admiral: **When your on a starship or a ship on the water he will immediately take over and everything will be alright. When your in a meeting or convention _admiral_ takes over and everything goes as it should.

**Date: **Being the handsome unit that he is, you will immediately be the star of the show with this handsome gentleman as your date.

**Father Figure: **The **Pike **unit is stern but is a strong parental figure. He will have the unruly acting like they got some sense in a few weeks.

**Guardian: Pike **is a real hero and will do anything to keep you from harm from angry teachers to Romulans from another time. His past gives him knowledge of fighting and plan making

**Your **_**Pike**_** unit comes with five different modes:**

Captain

Recruiter

Rider

Dad(dy)

Friendly

The **friendly** mode is activated whenever **Pike** is with other units in a relaxed atmosphere. He will laugh, joke, make bets, drink, relax and smile.

**Dad(dy)** can be activated when someone is feeling lost or for those *special* few people who need to be given a _time out._ It can be changed at your preference.

The **Rider** mode is activated when Pike is with his horse _Tango_**. (Sold Separately**) He will ride for miles at top speed or just trot along in the country side. He will also groom and feed his pet.

The **Recruiter** mode is activated when **Pike **tries to go recruit someone along with something (mainly but not limited to: Starfleet). Send him after your friends and co-worker and they will appear for your cause.

The **Captain** mode is activated when in charge of a ship, when others are stuck in a sticky situation and when other units are missing, his friends or family members are hurt, scared and endanger. This mode can be activated anytime and anywhere.

_**Reaction to other units:**_

**James T. Kirk:** He is looked up to by the **Jim **unit and one of the few he keep closes to his heart. Pike will keep him out of trouble. Mostly. No problem leaving them alone.

**Spock**: This unit is a good co-worker and former First Officer to the **Pike** Unit. They get on fine.

**Spock Prime**: These units get along fine. During testing anyway.

**Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy**: This unit is respected by the** Pike **unit after he help save his legs.

**Nyota Uhura**: These units get along fine.

**Montgomery "Scotty" Scott**: This unit is a co-worker and **Pike** is amazingly tolerant towards the **Scotty**.

**Hikaru Sulu**: They get along fine.

**Pavel Chekov**: These unit work well together.

**Tango: **Favorite horse.

**Frequently** **Asked Questions**

**Q: **My **Pike U**nit came back from a mission paralyzed and has stolen my grandpa's wheelchair and won't give it back. Now grandpa is stuck in his room and is unhappy! Help!

**A: **Look into his box and pull out his Hover-rounds you missed. He will immediately abandon the wheelchair and hover along.

**Q: **My **Pike **is always watching horse shows and polishing this saddle he bought. What is wrong with him?

**A: **Your** Pike **is missing him unit horse, **Tango**. Buy it separately and everything will turn out fine.

**Q: **My Pike unit has recruited a lot of people but he seems to be looking for something. What is he searching for?

**A: **He is looking for a **Jim **unit. Buy one and let him loose. Wait 30 minutes, tell your **Pike **about him and soon things will be normal.

**Q: **My **Pike **has been cooking dinner, buying flowers, giving me gifts and spends a lot of time with me. He even kissed me the other day! WTH?

**A: **You must have accidentally switched on the romance switch. You can reset him. My question: What is the problem?

**Warranty: **With proper care, the **Pike **Unit will grow old and eventually die, unless a Space battle, old age or enemies kill him. However, if you get annoyed with the loving Admiral, you can always send him back to our company for a full refund (within 12 months of purchase).


End file.
